A Moment Frozen in Time
by dansesinfernale
Summary: A drabble collection for the Bleach Diversity Writing Challenge. Encompasses all moments of time in Bleach, both past and present. Characters will change depending on who is featured in the latest drabble.
1. Chapter 1: Flickering Ghosts

A/N: So I've decided to tackle the drabble section of BDW (because I tried to write poetry but I suck at it, so.) Here will be the place where I put all these random drabbles which are too short to stand alone and such. You can find the Bleach Diversity Writing Challenge over at the Challenge Paradise: Bleach forum! c:

**Section A: 40 fics under 500 words.**

**_1. Under 100 word drabble_**

* * *

><p>His vision is fading bit by bit, her form blending into the air, if parts of her are turning invisible, only a slender outline in the atmosphere.<p>

It's been like this for several months already, but he hasn't the heart to tell her that he finds it increasingly difficult to see her. Perhaps it's just a way to convince himself that it isn't happening, the loss of his powers.

So it has to be enough, just holding her like this, while she shimmers and flickers in his vision. It has to be.

* * *

><p><em>[92 words] <em>


	2. Chapter 2: Night Terrors

**_2. 100 word drabble_**

The day she finally disappears, Ichigo knows that something is going to happen the moment he sits bolt upright in the middle of the night with an icy-cold shiver running up and down his spine.

He looks for Rukia, only to find her standing outside his window, looking like a ghost, rippling in the wind like she could disappear at any second.

He reaches out his hand towards her, but he is reluctant to touch her, for fear his hands might pass right through her.

And he, for the life of him, cannot understand what she is looking at.

_[exactly 100 words] _


	3. Chapter 3: An Epiphany

**A/N: **A slight change from all the IchiRuki angst that has been going on, haha! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>3. drabble between 151-200 words<strong>

Ulquiorra stares at his reflection in the mirror in his room, marvelling at the light-red marks which have spread over his skin and stayed there in the shape on a woman's slender hand.

The attack had been so sudden, so unexpected that his _hierro_ had had no time to form. Interesting, though. He hadn't been hit in such a long time, it was a novel sensation to him, tingling hot and cold on his skin.

Humans were so easily angered, he reflected. And upon things that did not really matter, as well. Were friends and family really so important to humans? What use were they, when they could not help or save their 'important' friend?

Turning quickly on his heel, Ulquiorra glances one more time at his reflection before walking calmly out to deliver his daily report to Aizen.

_[140 words]_


	4. Chapter 4: Love Makes Fools of Us All

A/N: And what drabble collection would be complete without one half of my favorite OT3? :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>4. 150 word drabble<em>**

"I love you, captain."

He blurts out the words without thinking, a drunken haze clouding his vision and oiling his tongue, and oh, his captain's hair feels so soft and smooth under his fingers, like cotton candy, or even those thin stretched taffy candy that he once saw on an expedition to one of the European countries.

And for once, it_ is _true.

He has loved his captain ever since he set foot into the Soul Reaper Academy, and caught sight of that entrancingly flowing hair. Love, in his experience, is deadly and fatal, something to be scorned and left as a remnant of his miserable childhood.

He loves his captain far too much, which is why he has to be gotten rid of, for an important stage of his plans to continue.

"That's nice, Sosūke." his captain replies sleepily, absentmindedly stroking his own hair.

His captain has to go.

_[ exactly 150 words ]_


	5. Chapter 5: At the Crossroads

A/N: More Vizards. Because I love them 3

* * *

><p><strong>5. drabble between 151-200 words<strong>

"I don't understand why you're doing this to the rest of us."

"I'm not doing anythin' to the rest of ya', I'm merely giving ya' an option—" Shinji said tiredly, passing a callused hand over his brow.

"It doesn't sound like an option. More like an ultimatum." Lisa cut in, laying down her magazine and turning her full attention to him.

"I'm tellin' ya', that's not what I'm aimin' for." he said, putting his hands out as a sign of surrender.

The rest of the vizards were gathered around the table with solemn faces, each slowly digesting the offer that their leader had just thrown at them so suddenly.

"Yeah sure. 'Soul Society's offered us a place back in our old places, and if you don't want to get in trouble for disobeying Central 46's orders again, you should take up the offer.'" Lisa snorted, getting up from the table.

"Hey, I didn't even put it in that way!"

"Yeah, but we all know you meant it." she shrugged, heading towards the door.

"Jesus, Lisa, don't—"

"Whatever. You go back to Soul Society. I'll take my chances with Central 46."

_[ 191 words ]_


End file.
